


You Don't Hold Back, So I Won't Hold Back

by irelandhoneybee



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Harlequin Hoopla, In Which I Have Them Watching The Princess Bride for the 800th time, Marvel HEA, Moving In Together, Post Season 3, Valentine's Day, romance tropes, this is kinda/sorta a netflix and chill fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 15:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22717876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irelandhoneybee/pseuds/irelandhoneybee
Summary: Matt and Karen have a very low-key Valentine's Day planned, but Matt has something on his mind...
Relationships: Matt Murdock/Karen Page
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21
Collections: MHEA Harlequin Hoopla Prompt Challenge 2020





	You Don't Hold Back, So I Won't Hold Back

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Marvel Harlequin Hoopla/Prompt: Valentine's Day

"Do we watch this movie too much?”

Karen smiled at Matt’s question as she opened the pizza box.

“I think it’s impossible to watch The Princess Bride too much.”

She got the movie going on her laptop, and settled close to Matt, taking a bite of pizza. He had offered to take Valentine’s Day off weeks ago, and Karen had happily accepted. She cared little-to-nothing about Valentine’s Day, but she was not about to pass up an evening in with her boyfriend. Matt had seemed a little surprised when she told him that all she wanted to do was order a pizza and watch a movie, but that was all she wanted (though, she had absolutely no objections to the beautiful bouquet of flowers that had been waiting for her on his kitchen table. And Matt had zero complaints over the bag of heart-shaped Reese’s Peanut Butter Cups she had gotten for him). She also loved it whenever they went to bed at the same time. It was such a rare occurrence, she had very quickly learned to savor each time it happened. 

She rested her head on Matt’s shoulder as Buttercup and Westly were busy falling in love onscreen. Matt’s fingers were busy playing with her hair, and after a few minutes he paused the movie to ask her if she wanted more wine. 

“No, I’m good. I haven’t even started drinking it yet” she said, looking at him quizzically. That was weird. Matt caught everything; surely he knew she still had a full glass of wine. Karen resumed the movie, and over the course of the next half hour Matt paused it twice more, once to grab a blanket from his bedroom and once to ask her if she needed more napkins. She also caught him doing that thing with his jaw that happened whenever he was tense. 

She had asked him if everything was alright, and had gotten a “yeah, fine” response. Now as she leaned back against him, after he brought the entire package of napkins she had said she didn’t need over to the coffee table, she noticed his hand was shaking. OK, enough was enough.

She grabbed his hand, and turned to face him. 

“Matt, please tell me what’s bothering you. And don’t even try to say that it’s nothing.”

Matt sighed, and squeezed her hand. “Nothing’s wrong, I promise. I just...” he let his voice trail off.

“Matt?” she asked gently.

“OK. OK.” Matt took his glasses off, carefully setting them down before getting up and starting to pace. “I realized something recently. I wasn’t going to say anything tonight, but I don’t know, I can’t stop thinking about it.”

Karen had no idea what was happening. She opened her mouth, but didn’t know what to say, so she just waited for him to continue.

“OK. Do you remember that night last week when you stayed at your place?”

“Yes” Karen answered. She had had dinner with the Ellisons, and an early meeting with a client the next morning close to her building, so it had made more sense to go home rather than go to Matt’s. 

“I got home and you weren’t here, and I... I hated it.” he said, finally stopping his pacing to kneel down in front of her, brushing a strand of hair out of her face with his thumb. 

“I did too”, she told him, remembering how empty her own bed had felt. 

“Karen, what I realized was-” he took a shaky breath, “this place doesn’t feel like home if you’re not in it.”

“Matt”, Karen whispered, tears filling her eyes. 

“Karen, will you move in with me?,'' he asked, his voice almost trembling. 

Karen didn’t even have to think about it. “Yes”, she said grabbing his face with both hands and kissing him. “Yes, yes, yes” she murmured between kisses. 

Soon they were both smiling so much kissing became almost impossible. Matt leaned his forehead against hers. “I was scared you’d say no”, he confessed.

Karen’s felt tears in the back of her eyes. “Matt”, she said, taking his face in her hands. “Your apartment already feels like home to me.” 

Matt smiled, and kissed her deeply.

“So much for a low-key Valentine’s Day”, Karen said, playfully hitting him on the arm when they broke apart.

Matt chuckled as he started to play with the buttons on her shirt. “In my defense, I did not plan to do this today. You have only yourself to blame for pressing”, he teased.

Karen threw her head back laughing as she wrapped her arms around his neck. 

“I love you” she whispered.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Light Me Up" by Ingrid Michaelson


End file.
